Key to My Ed
"Key to My Ed" is the 14th episode of S'eason 2 '''and the 40th episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode the Eds find a key and try to find what the key unlocks. Plot Double D's latest experiment is creating a soda that never loses its fizz. Eddy is eager to get a taste, ignoring Edd's insists that it's still in the planning stage. This doesn't stop Ed from jumping in and drinking the experimental soda. The soda reacts by sending Ed out of the house, flying through the air over half of the cul-de-sac. After Edd and Eddy follow Ed until he lands in a yard, Edd finds a key. Edd is interested in returning the key to its rightful owner whereas Ed thinks it holds a more sinister secret and Eddy sees it as an opportunity to discover cash. But the Eds can't find anything that the key will open. It doesn't fit in any door or box they can find and it won't open Jimmy's retainer. Eddy concludes that the real way to find out what the key opens is to exploit the person who has lost it. He sends everyone an anonymous "We have what you lost. If you want it back, be in the lane at 3 o'clock and bring a bag of jawbreakers" flavor letter. This brings surprising results as it seems every kid in the cul-de-sac thinks one of the others has stolen something of theirs and they're too busy trying to get it back to bother with the Eds and their key. Caught off guard, the Eds are left wide open to attack from the Kankers. They run to Ed's house, but the door is locked. Ed nonchalantly claims that he had a key, but it fell out of a hole in his pocket. Eddy realizes the key was Ed's own house key the whole time! Sadly, the Eds are not fast enough to enter the house, leaving them to be captured by the Kanker Sisters, and forced to endure a round of "footsies." Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Like a sponge, thirsty I am!" ---- *'Ed': at the key "I bet that key unlocks big gates of molten lava and releases the demons from a box of oat bran on the shop of a mutant truck stop!" Eddy: Ed's fantasies "I bet that key could open King Tut's tomb, or Al Capone's wallet, or some exploited cartoon character's theme park!" ---- *'Jimmy': "I hope this sand doesn't get in my loafers." ---- *'Ed': "I wish I had a turtle shell." ---- *'Eddy': "It's a key! It’s supposed to open something!" Edd: "That's right, Eddy. Something dear and personal, like a box of photographs, or a diary with pages of truth and duration, or as simple as a locket of love. It's our responsibility to see that this key returns to its forsaken owner so life can-" key flings into the gap in Edd's teeth "Mortified? Yes. But I won't let myself fall prey to such shallow emotion. Not now. talking through shift in scenes There's a fellow human crying for help, trying to mend the unraveled ball of yarn handed to them. Maybe that's the kind of world you wish to live in, Eddy, where the unyielding and the indifferent supersede the benevolent. I say-" Eddy: "SHUT UP, DOUBLE D! Ed, you understand anything Double D said?!" Ed: "Pass the mustard!" Edd: "There's no need for you to raise your voice, Eddy." Eddy: "You're right Double D, I'm sorry." ---- *'Rolf': the Eds hanging around the fire hydrant with obvious intent "Careful, as the dogs have had their way with that water pump!" ---- *'Rolf': for a moment in his duffing up of Kevin "Confess to your crimes, stale end piece of white bread!" ---- *'Jonny': "You gotta blink some time, you rascal you…" passes by and spills soda over them "Gesundheit!" ---- *'Edd and Eddy': "Footsies!" scream Ed: "Clammy." Trivia/Goofs *Eddy breaks the forth wall when he stumbles upon Jonny and says "Does this guy sleep through the whole show?". *This is one of the few episodes that all of the characters on the main cast are in. *Eddy seems as though he doesn't know how to use a key in this episode, but he knew how to use it in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed". *Rolf's Accordion makes it's first and only appearance in this episode. *Eddy indirectly references Mickey Mouse or another famous cartoon character when he said that the key could open "an exploited cartoon character's theme park". *This episode is also on one of the "Gameboy Advance Video" cartridges Gallery Image:Key_to_my_ed_01.jpg|Edd and his new invention Image:Key_to_my_ed_03.jpg|"...a soda that will never loses its fizz!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_05.jpg|Ed is always thirsty. Image:Key_to_my_ed_08.jpg|"Gassy!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_09.jpg|A staring contest. I've got my money on the plank. Image:Key_to_my_ed_14.jpg|"Hold still, I need to see something!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_15.jpg|"There we go!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_17.jpg|The key really fits the hole. Image:Key_to_my_ed_18.jpg|"Careful as the dogs have had their way with the water pump." Image:Key_to_my_ed_19.jpg|"Pass the mustard." Image:Key_to_my_ed_20.jpg|It's not for the case, 3-haired Ed boy. Image:Key_to_my_ed_22.jpg|"Hmm?" Image:Key_to_my_ed_24.jpg|Ed can walk upside down with his eyebrow. Image:Key_to_my_ed_26.jpg|"My eye!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_27.jpg|"We have what you lost..." Image:Key_to_my_ed_28.jpg|"...if you want it back, be in the lane at 3 o' clock..." File:And bring jawbreakers.jpg|"...and bring a bag of jawbreakers." File:Jonny taking a nap.jpg|"Jonny always naps at 3 o' clock." Image:Key_to_my_ed_30.jpg|Beginning of the fight. Image:Key_to_my_ed_34.jpg|Hand-shaped mouth. Image:Key_to_my_ed_35.jpg|"I knew him well..." Image:Key_to_my_ed_38.jpg|"Ed, you idiot! This is your key!!!" Image:Key_to_my_ed_0001.jpg|The Kankers play footsies at Ed's room. Im-too-fat-for-you.-jpg.jpg|"I'm too fat for you, you're too fat for me!" Video This clip was provided by FranknessProductions on youtube. N2uK9CYs-BA Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed